Methods are being developed and tested to detect and quantify oxidative damage to DNA in non-dividing cells in order to determine whether hydroxyl radicals generated either by redox cycling a toxin utilizing endogenous enzymes, or as a result of metabolism which has been activated by a toxin, may be involved in the pathogenesis of neurodegenerative disorders. Oxidative damage to neuronal DNA could result in impaired neuronal function if the damage remained unrepaired and accumulated. In order to measure DNA damage , either neuronal or mitochondrial, gas chromatographic and liquid chromatographic mass spectrometric methods are being developed to detect and quantify a variety of nucleosides. Assays for non-nucleoside biomarkers of oxidative processes, such as nitrotyrosine from peroxynitrite are also being developed. The release of diffusable, soluble neurotoxins and growth controlling factors by activated macrophages has been reported following various types of brain injury or chronic infection. Cultured neuronal cells are being grown to monitor the isolation and characterization of these factors to be isolated from activated macrophages or HIV-infected macrophages. (Formerly LCS)